Junior Crew Officer Quarters
Background Located within the Officers Quarters of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Darkest Night, the Junior Crew Officer Quarters are for the lowest ranking Commissioned Officers in the Imperial Navy. As the quarters suggest, these Crew Officers provide leadership to the Enlisted Crew of the Star Destroyer as Junior Officers. Such junior officers include: Ensigns, Junior Lieutenants, and Senior Lieutenants. Layout Each Junior Crew Officer Quarters held up to 12 occupants per quarters with 9 Ensigns, 2 Junior Lieutenants, and 1 Senior Lieutenant. The beds were arranged along the wall with six beds along the port (left) wall to the entrance/exit door and six beds along the back wall. A table with booths sat roughly in the middle of the quarter with a viewscreen positioned above the table; the viewscreen could play prerecorded holodramas and had full access to the HoloNet. To the right of the entrance/exit door was a series of cabinets for various storage needs & minor cooking (including reheating food from the mess hall or heating prepackaged foods, as well as serving water, coffee, and soda; alcohol was prohibited in the quarters). Along the starboard (right) wall of the quarters were three refreshers and three sonic showers with privacy doors. Along the back wall (opposite the entrance/exit door) were 12 thin in diameter metal wardrobes (one for each bed) for various clothing and personal care needs. Positioned to the left of the entrance/exit door was a console work station, that could access most parts of the Star Destroyer. It also functioned as a communication console with the HoloNet. Rank & Shift Rotation The Senior Lieutenant is considered "in charge" of the quarter and is expected to lead it correctly, including being in charge of all occupants' behavior on and off duty. The Senior Lieutenant will work opposite shifts to his two Junior Lieutenants, to ensure the quarter is covered at all times. A well-run Junior Officer Quarter is considered a requirement to pass for promotion to Captain for Senior Lieutenants. At any given time---for a 10 hour shift---the quarter will have 6 personnel on shift and 6 personnel off shift. This will change once a week when several personnel from each quarter is selected to run a 14 hour shift (10 hour shift, plus 4 hours for graveyard watch). On any given shift, at least one junior lieutenant or the senior lieutenant is in the quarters and responsible for keeping the quarter in line with regulations and out of trouble. Social Environment in "The Quarter" As already stated, the Senior Lieutenant is in charge of his or her "Quarter". This responsibility extends to both behavior on ship and off ship (on duty & off duty), with the overall performance of each Quarter graded by a crew officer captain oversee a group of such Junior Crew Officer Quarters, who factors in the behavior of the junior lieutenants & ensigns into the senior lieutenant's evaluation on deployment. While Junior Officers and Enlisted are given more freedom to roam the Star Destroyer off duty then the troops in the Trooper Barracks, it is still expected that such roaming is kept to a minimal. Because of these restrictions, most off duty junior officers find themselves---like their army counterparts---spending a fair amount of their time in their own personal quarters. When the low ranking officers do venture out, it is usually to the Entertainment Deck. Category:Locations aboard the Darkest Night